From Hiro with Love and Vengeance
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: One-shot for a friend. Hope you like it :


Disclaimer: I do not own :(

"God, Hiro!" Suguru screamed as Hiro thrust in and out of him, both panting in deep ecstasy.

"I'm almost done with, Suguru, ahh, a little more." He tried to speak as clearly as possible, though struggling through deep moans of pleasure. Finally he came.

"Ahh, Hiro... you feel so good inside me." Suguru blushed deeply after saying this, feeling his essence flow into him; warm and creamy. It was amazing, even though they weren't actually 'dating' and it was more of just a sexual relationship. Though Suguru had feelings for Hiro those feelings might not be accepted by someone who loved and cared for someone else already.

Shuichi.

They were like brothers and Hiro would most likely never love anyone but Shuichi. On some rare occasions Hiro would tell him that he cared about him but... never loved.

"I have to go, I'm meeting Shuichi for dinner." Hiro said, moving off of Suguru. They were in the small recording room on the floor in the dark. Since it was Sunday there was no one in the building to interrupt them.

"Can't you reschedule?" Suguru asked, a little disappointed.

"I can't, I've been trying to get him to come out to dinner with me for forever. He hasn't been able to leave Yuki alone." Hiro shook his head, thinking about the two. They were like night and day, so different in ways yet they need each other. Shuichi loved the guy so he couldn't complain, he himself loved the boy and wished they had had a little more time together. He could have been his. He missed the old times when he would always sexually harrass him in small ways and tease him, but now... he felt alone.

"Alright then." Suguru stodd and picked up his clothes that were strewn all over the floor. He dressed and looked at Hiro, "Have a good time. I know you miss him." He smiled almost sadly and walked out of the room without waiting for a reply. Hiro stood motionless before moving to dress himself, leaving the small room shortly after. He glanced at the clock in the lobby.

Late.

He cursed and ran out the door, hurrying across the street towards the chosen restaurant. It wasn't far from where they worked, only about a ten minute walk.

_'Hopefully he doesn't leave,'_ Hiro thought as he ran at a sprint, _'I don't want to disappoint him.'_

By the time he reached the doors to the restaurant he was panting heavily. He took a second to slow his breathing and fix his hair and suit he had been wearing.

_'Finally... I made it.'_

As he walked in he glanced at the clock on the wall. He was fifteen minutes late. Of all teh times he had gone out with a record of never being late he just had to be late for this special date.

Cursing once again at himself he asked the waitress about a table that had been reserved for the two of them.

"Right this way, Sir." Hiro thanked the woman and followed her to a private booth at the far end of the restaurant.

Shuichi wasn't there.

"This is the one reserved for Hiroshi?" He asked, partly wondering if it had been a mistake. The waitress looked over her tablet, scanning through the names before nodding, "This is the one."

"Thank you." Hiro responded kindly and handed her a tip from his pocket. She bowed quickly and left.

_'Shuichi...'_

He took a seat an dwaited, hopefully he was just in the restroom or something...

Ten minutes passed and he sighed in disappointment. Standing from his seat to leave he heard his name, his eyes moved swiftly to a pink haired Shuichi. This time he sighed in relief.

"Hiro-kun, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got held up!" Shuichi blushed and took a seat. As he sat across from the boy he spoke, "Perfectly fine, I was a little late myself. Though you had me worried. What happened?" Why was he asking? He knew the answer.

"Well, Yuki..."

There it was. Yuki.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain." Shuichi nodded then asked, "Why were you late?"

"Uh... work." He said, finding nothing else to say.

"Work? It's Sunday." Shuichi cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes well... I wanted to do a little practicing myself." Hiro shrunk down in his seat slightly, feeling guilty. Shuichi shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

The waitress came to the table and bowed, "Are you ready to order?" They glanced at each other and nodded. They gave their orders along with a couple drinks.

"So tell me, how is it with you and that Eiri-san?" Hiro rested his chin on his hands, his elbows propped on the table. He saw Shuichi blush and smile, it hurt him to see that smile, knowing it had nothing to do with him. It was all because of Yuki.

Their drinks arrived at the table and they both took long sips, occupying themselves.

"Hiro-kun, have you found anyone you're interested in?" Hiro gave a sad glance toward Shuichi, "I'm working on it. I haven't really... no. Not yet."

Shuichi reached across the table and put his hand over Hiro's that had fallen away from his chin. The boy looked at him sorrowfully, "Hiro-kun, I want you to be happy. Be happy... like me."

They both gazed at each other for what felt like eternity.

A waitress approached the table with the food and Hiro snapped out of the gaze, noticing that he had leaned over the table towards Shuichi. Said boy was also hurrying to accept the plate of food handed to him.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." He immediately took up his chopsticks and began eating.

They finished their food before an hour had passed, Hiro placing a good amount of yen on the table as tip to the waitress.

"Hiro-kun."

Shuichi stopped him on the sidewalk, the night chilly.

"Yeah?" Hiro turned to face him and saw the gentle look in his childish eyes.

"You've always been there for me, have always protected me and held me. I understand what you feel, but Hiro-kun... you have to let go."

Hiro froze and let his jaw drop a fraction of an inch, his eyes fighting to hold back the emotions. He couldn't let this boy say those hurtful things to him, no matter how much they needed to come true. With quick movements he had Shuichi in his arms. How good it felt... amazing.

Shuichi was quick to return the embrace, listening to Hiro speak in a sad heartfelt voice full of sincerity and with such... force all at once.

"I will never let you go, Shuichi. Never. No matter how much you push me away, gently or harshly, I don't have what it takes to let you go and I never will. I'll always be there, always there because I love you. I... I lost you to Yuki, but you will always be mine in my heart." Hiro squeezed Shuichi who began to tremble with tears.

"Hiro-kun..."

"Go home, Shuichi. He's waiting for you, I'm sure." Shuichi pulled away and nodded, "Thank you, Hiro-kun." He leaned up and kissed his cheek before running down the street towards the home he shared with Yuki.

-...-

Hiro arrived back at the studio to pick up a couple of his belongings,left there from a previous practice session.

Walking down th hallway he stopped to listen carefully to what he thought he was hearing, the sound of moans coming from one of the rooms. Finding the right one he laid his head against the door. He cursed under his breath at what he heard.

"Oh, K... K... unn.'

"Suguru...ahh."

He backed away from the door and clenched his fists. No, he wasn't angry because it was Suguru himself, he was angry because he had the guts to cheat. He was going to kill K... kill him then throw him in a ditch.

Hiding in the room across from the one K and Suguru were in he waited until the last moan was heard, then Suguru was out. K waited for him to leave the building before walking out himself, just to be on the safe side. He stepped out into the hallway, stopping in his tracks.

There was Hiro in front of him, leaning against the frame with one foot crossed coolly over the other with arms crossed. His gaze was calm and said a clear message; 'I'm pissed. You're dead. Got it?'

"Hiro, why are you here?" He gulped. A pissed Hiro is never a weak Hiro.

"Oh, I could ask you the same, K. Did you have fun?" He pushed away from the door frame and took slow, threatening steps towards K who immediately stepped back with his hands coming up in front of him.

"No, listen, it's not what you th-"

"So hearing moans coming from that room with you and Suguru in it isn't what I think? You must be a dumbass, thinking you're so fucking fine with that wonderful body!" He threw a punch that had K staggering backwards into the doorway he had just exited. As K was falling back Hiro grabbed him by throat, since he never bothered to put on his shirt, and forced him back into the room. Hiro thrust him against the control panel, K's head connecting harshly with the glass behind him.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Hiro leaned over him.

"Really? Because it looks like you're about to rape me."

Hiro ignored the comment and grabbed his chin roughly to press his lips against K's, his hands undoing the man's belt and pushing his pants to the ground. He did the same to his own, his pants falling around his ankles.

"For once you're right! I'm going to make it hurt, and you're going to show me that you feel it!" He thrust in with no lubrication and kept on without pausing to make sure K was comfortable. The blonde yelled out in pain and raked his nails over Hiro's back, arching his own off the table. Perspiration could now be seen as he was pounded into with such force.

"Let's take it up a notch." Hiro grabbed his member and squeezed as he pumped in time with his thrusts that were becoming harder and faster as the seconds passed.

"Oh, God Hiro! And to th-think I sh-should be the one fuck-ing you!" Hiro came into him hard and pulled out quickly, placing his hands on the table beside him on the table and facing the window.

"Hurry up!" Hiro urged and K took initiative, positioning himself behind Hiro and grabbing his hips. Thrusting in he heard Hiro gasp once before relaxing, his muscles allowing K to move somewhat easier inside of him. K grabbed a handful of hair and pounded into him, forcefully yanking his head back. Each time he hit his prostate Hiro let out a loud moan, followed by gasps and whines of pleasure.

"K!"

Hearing his name sent him over the edge and he came inside of him, his cum flowing out of his ass as he pulled out to drizzle down his legs. They both collapsed into the floor and lay there; panting and sweating.

After what felt like forever, Hiro leaned over K and gave him a deep kiss.

"I think I've found the one." K smiled and pulled Hiro's body down on top of him.

"Same here," K paused before speaking again.

"Now get rid of Suguru."

END

-...-

Yeah yeah, it's short and not very good but this was just something one of my best friends asked for. Weird pairing so I didn't really get into it all that much, maybe that's why it went by so quick. But I hope you enjoyed it at least a little!

And don't worry, in the future I'll write Shuichi/Yuki because that's the pairing I like. :)


End file.
